User talk:Ace Sharpshooter
Hi, welcome to the Dead Frontier Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Oaz0vb.PNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crystal Song (Talk) 10:13, December 4, 2009 SHADOW Hey Ace, I noticed you finally made a clan page for S.H.A.D.O.W. I also saw that on the clans listing page, you changed the link so it looks like this: S.H.A.D.O.W. In keeping with the already established format of the clans page, I'd like to change it so that it shows the following as your listing: Special Hunters for Apocalyptic Defense and Outbreak Warfare (S.H.A.D.O.W) You keep the same clan page and link, it just shows your full name as the link, with the acronym coming after. Please let me know if you object to this change for some reason. ::(Captain Awesome Talk 11:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC)) :::Standards are standards, and no matter who set the standard of using the full clan name as well as the acronym in the clan list surely had a nice idea, thus it should be continued to get used. :::I fixed the clan link to V.O.I.D., since only the link directed at the wrong page. We don't redirect to clan pages for whatever reason, redirects are to be sparingly used and even if, only for major content pages. :::I edited the full name of your clan as well as the acronym into the clan list, which is not really of extreme importance and thus I think its not even worth asking like that for it. Rarely any clan has a problem with that anyways, and even if, I'd see not much of a reason for getting angered about seeing your self-chosen clan name. :::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 04:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Additional rights on the wiki Hi! As you are probably aware Crynsos is not editing the wiki much recently. I tried contacting him both here and in game - without an answer. I'm currently the only administrator active enough to do some of the regular maintenance tasks required to keep the wiki free from vandalism and bad edits, that's why I have requested Wikia to give me additional rights, so that I could promote other admins. But for that to happen I need to gather support from other active editors. That's why I'd like to ask for your support on this matter. Please leave your response under this message. Thanks! Regarding Death's Æon's edits on your clan's page: I have no way of verifying if his edits are justified or not, that's why I'd like to have your opinion on that. Would like his edits on the page to be undone regardless of their content or is he allowed to edit the page? Sovq 10:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) His edits are not supported. I consider it vandalism. He holds a grudge on us because we horridly kicked him out of the clan. He is still butthurt and he considers the wikia as his only way of getting to us. I have no idea why he does this, it's a waste of time. I can always just undo his vandalism with just one click. Ban the faggot from the wiki, that's my opinion. Oh and yes, I support the statements said on your message. Ace Sharpshooter 01:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC)